Dishwasher appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a wash chamber. A rack assembly configured for receipt of articles (e.g., plates, cups, and/or bowls) for washing can be slidably received within the wash chamber. For example, the rack assembly can slide into and out of the wash chamber. A spray arm assembly configured for applying wash fluid to the articles in the rack assembly can also be mounted within the wash chamber.
Certain dishwasher appliances also include a silverware basket configured for receipt of articles (e.g., forks, knives, spoons, and/or other utensils) for washing. The silverware basket can be mounted within the wash chamber in various configurations. For example, the silverware basket can be mounted within the rack assembly, on a front of the rack assembly, and/or on a door of the appliance.
For dishwasher appliances where the silverware basket is mounted to the rack assembly, typically the rack assembly slides out of the wash chamber, e.g., when a user pulls on the rack assembly. However, when the silverware basket is mounted to a front of the rack assembly, it can be difficult for a user to determine a proper place to grab or grasp the rack assembly in order to pull it out of the wash chamber. In particular, the silverware basket can interfere with the user as he or she tries to pull on the rack assembly.
In such dishwasher appliances, the user can pull on the silverware basket in order to remove the rack assembly from the wash chamber. However, this can place an undesirable amount of stress on the mounting assembly that attaches the silverware basket to the rack assembly. Similarly, the portion of the silverware basket upon which the user pulls can be subjected to undesirable stresses. More particularly, because the silverware basket is not designed to be pulled upon to remove the rack assembly, such stress can break or in some other manner damage the mounting assembly or the silverware basket.
Accordingly, a silverware basket with features for assisting a user in moving a rack assembly in and out of the wash chamber of the dish washer would be useful.